413 Days
by BasedJuvia
Summary: It had been an entire four-hundred and thirteen days since Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser had met and of course the water mage would celebrate such a day, but will Gray respond to her feelings? Alternate ending of chapter 376.5, otherwise known as the Gruvia special. One-shot. Completed.


**Have a short bit of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. (If I did it would be shoujo not shonnen lol.) **

* * *

It was exhausting. That was the single most accurate word to describe how Juvia was beginning to feel regarding a certain ice mage.

The girl had been striving for exactly four-hundred and thirteen days, to reach to him and finally have the man she loved completely return some sort of feeling, but her efforts seemed pointless. Juvia sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment in Fairy Hills, breathing in the fresh scent of her home.

Today she had messed up, she had tried to celebrate their "anniversary" without realizing that it was also the day Gray Fullbuster's master, Ur, had passed away.

'_Juvia is so dumb. Gray-sama probably hates her now.._' The blunette scolded herself, sighing as she remembered the scarf she made the man and gave as a gift, which should still be lying on the ground somewhere in Magnolia covered with new snow.

As she was about to remove her coat, Juvia decided that she would go back into town to retrieve the fallen scarf.

'_Maybe Gray-sama will want it some other time._'

* * *

Soft snow crunched beneath Juvia's brown boots, which could also be considered thigh socks considering their length, as she searched the ground.

Although the rain woman had felt sad for the majority of the day, the sight of snow reminded her of her beloved Gray and she smiled.

"Gray-sama." She whispered, feeling her cheeks warm up while she thought of how happy he made her. Upon meeting the man, her life had been rejuvenated and Juvia finally had purpose, hope, _happiness_. Not only from Gray, but her new family: Fairy Tail.

Juvia returned her focus to reality and the task at hand and grunted in frustration, for the scarf she had been looking for was no where to be found. The navy eyed girl was on her hands and knees, pushing through the cold snow which made her hands redden when something caught her attention.

"Juvia?" A familiar voice called which caused the water mage to snap her head upward.

"G-Gray-sama! What are you doing here?" She asked, removing her hands from the snow to her lap.

"I was just going back to the guild to grab something I forgot. What about you, it's pretty late and you're here.. digging in the snow?" Gray replied, walking closer towards the blue-haired girl.

Juvia smiled adorably because Gray seemed to have forgiven her already when she noticed a particular item wrapped cozily around his neck. HER scarf. Warmth rushed to her cheeks as she bit her lip to contain her sudden urge to squeal.

Juvia slowly stood from the ground and admired Gray without realizing she forgot to answer his question, "Oh. Um.." She started, swaying side to side, "It's nothing, Gray-sama!"

"Hm.."

"..."

"Do you have a fetish for frosbite?"

"Eh?!" Juvia exclaimed with her eyes wide in confusion. "Juvia does not! She swears to Mavis," raising her hands up in defense.

Gray chuckled and softly grabbed a hold of her wrist, "Your hands are about to turn blue, Juvia." His actions sent a shock running through her body. Gray had never touched Juvia like this before. Actually, the only time he ever made contact with her was when they were in the midst of battle, but she never had time to process it unlike now.

Juvia blushed deeper and stared down at Gray's hand around hers, her dark lashes extending over her eyelids, as she was lost for words. In realization, Gray pulled his hand away quickly and averted his eyes from the girl.

Juvia eyes softened.

'_Gray-sama still doesn't feel anything for Juvia._.' She thought, fixing to say goodbye and return home when she found herself wrapping her milky white arms around Gray and hugging him. Juvia herself was caught by her sudden actions, but she was even more surprised when she felt a pair of large hands meet her waist.

Juvia shut her dark blue eyes and spoke in a quiet tone, "Please let Juvia have this moment, Gray-sama.." Her voice was mixed equally with desperation and sadness, which the ice mage did not fail to notice.

As Juvia took a deep breath to inhale his masculine scent she felt Gray's arms tighten around her body, "Thank you." His voice reverberated into her ear.

All of her thoughts slipped away at the sound of his voice, "F-For what?"

"The scarf, not giving up.. Just being here, y'know?" Gray whispered, "I'm sorry for not realizing soon enough."

Juvia, confused by his words, gently pulled back and stared into his dark eyes.

"Does this mean.."

"You can have more of these moments?" He interrupted, moving his face closer to hers, "Of course, Juvia."

* * *

**Hope you like it! c:**


End file.
